Remember
by electraray
Summary: About Sora's, Riku's and Kairi's childhood days, reminising the past and blah blah. READ!


Remember

_back to you_

_it always comes around_

_back to you_

_I tried to forget you_

_I tried to stay away_

_But it's too late_

_over you_

_I'm never over_

_over you_

_there's something about you_

_It's just the way you move_

_the way you move me_

--------

I am up at the clock tower, which is, in my opinion, the best place to be when one's feeling sad, or lonely, or just wanting some time to himself to think about stuff. Like me.

I walk to the edge of the clock tower in Traverse Town, third district and plant my butt on the ground, feet dangling who knows how many stories high from the concrete pavement below.

It had been weeks after meeting Riku downstairs, when I had gotten lost and found my two good buddies, Donald and Goofy. Ok, maybe Donald and I didn't really get along, but that doesn't mean I don't treasure him as a bud. Anyway, what's with Riku? Why is he on the heartless' side? Can't he see that I'm doing the best I can to help Kairi? Doesn't he even trust me? I sigh audibly, lying flat on the ground and look at the twinkling night sky.

***

_"Hey!" I remembered calling out, trying to grab the coconut I shook down from the tree beside me. I huffed in indignation and glared at my silvery haired friend._

_He laughed in return, taunting me with the coconut in his hand. "Want it? Come get it!" he shouted, running away from me, pulling a funny face as he raced past me and onto the shore._

_Kairi was enjoying herself, her face lit up in pleasure as she watched me chase after Riku. I gave her a wide happy grin as I ran by her, hearing her shouts of, "Go Sora!! Catch him!"_

_I hardened my resolve to catch him. My childhood days were filled to the max of memories of losing to Riku. This would be the day that I would win him for once._

_He must have noticed the look of intense determination on my face, for his expression softened, and then changed to a smirk directed at me, stopping at the end of the shore where it led to the next area of Destiny islands, where we held our periodic races every so often, and mocked me once again, tossing the coconut up and down in his outstretched hand._

_I yelled. "I'm gonna get that coconut outta your hands, Riku! Or my name's not Sora!"_

_We ran for a whole 15 minutes, not stopping to catch our breath or to get a sip of water. Utterly exhausted, the both of us had slumped down beside Kairi, who giggled inanely._

_Finally sensing my chance, I grabbed the coconut back from him when he was not looking. "That's mine," I gasped, still repaying the oxygen debt my body had created from all that exertion. _

_Riku scowled. "Whatever," he turned to face the opposite direction._

***

"Sora?" It is Goofy.

"Heya Goofy. What're you doing up here so late at night? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" I ask, tilting my head to look at Goofy.

"_I_ should be the one asking you that question," he says, giving his trademark gurgle (just some sound he makes at the back of his throat, I've no idea how to describe that.)

"Oh. I was just thinking." I reply dispiritedly.

"About what, Sora? We just got back from Neverland and got the ability to glide! We're a step closer to saving King Mickey! Uh, I meant Kairi!" he laughs, "Shouldn't you be happy?"

I shrug, not knowing what to say in return. Goofy sits beside me, and I look at him awkwardly from the ground, too lazy to sit up.

"Ya know, you shouldn't be worrying too much. It'll affect our performance and efficiency," he says, "besides, no sad faces, remember? We gotta be happy on this journey. That was what Donald had said." He reminds me, patting me on the shoulder.

I nod, and turned in the opposite direction, an indication that I want to be alone.

A few shuffling noises can be heard, I know that he was leaving, but I didn't want him to stay, so I decided to just let him go.

***

_In the end, I had shared my coconut with Riku._

_"Riku. Here," I passed him the coconut with the top cracked open._

_He turned around, and looked at me long and hard. I felt myself redden at his scrutiny. "Thanks," he had replied, taking the coconut gingerly from me, passing it to Kairi before taking a sip out of it._

_Ever the gentleman._

_He thrust the coconut back at me, and I took a big long swig from it. The liquid was milky and slightly sweet, great for quenching thirst. I drank some more and asked if he wanted more. Riku shook his head._

_"Kairi?" I offered._

_"Thanks Sora, you're the best," she smiled sweetly at me, and drank the rest of the milky substance._

_I looked at Riku, who had moved while I wasn't looking to the nearest tree and was leaning against it, staring at me with his bright green eyes. I cringed. No one, not Kairi, not my mom, no one, could make me feel the way he could by just giving me a plain simple stare. I had fidgeted uncomfortably; his gaze had never failed to make me uneasy._

_"What's with you? You look like you're sitting on a bunch of worms," Riku joked lightly and regarded me with those intense green eyes._

_I choked, trying to get my words out. "Why are you standing there? Come here and sit with us." I scooted to the pile of wood in front of me, and started a fire with my lighter._

_The sky was getting dark, and the stars appeared one by one, deciding to grace us with its luminescent presence. Kairi squealed in delight. "Oh look! Stars!" she pointed towards the glittering sky._

_Riku smiled gently at her. I looked at him with awe written all over my face. The light given off by the fire danced like little imps across his face, enhancing his chiseled features. He looked so peaceful, so at ease with himself._

_Without warning, Kairi stood up, hopped towards me and grabbed my hand, before tugging me forward and up roughly, nearly tumbling into Riku. Grinning, Kairi grabbed Riku's hand in her free one, and dragged us with childlike innocence away from the fire and towards the sea._

_"What are you trying to do?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. Frothy seawater rolled towards my feet, and licked the tip of my toes playfully before being dragged back into the ocean by gravity. _

Riku was looking at Kairi, who stood between the two of us looking on with amusement. Kairi blushed demurely, and sat down with a thump, bringing the two of us down with her with grunts. She laughed.

_"Lie down." She commanded. Setting the example, she laid on the sandy beach, and expected us to follow suit. "Let's enjoy star gazing together," she whispered, and squeezed my hand. And maybe Riku's too, I was not sure._

***

Stars.

How long has it been since I last looked at the sky? I cannot remember. I am still lying down with my head turned the other way. Turning my head back front, I looked straight ahead, and am not surprised to see three stars in a row winking back at me.

The Orion's belt.

***

_"Hey, look! Three stars in a row!" Kairi pointed out with her hand held in mine at the sky. "What's that called?"_

_"It's the Orion's belt," Riku answered. I was kind of surprised that he knew anything about star constellations. I had thought he was only interested in fighting and games._

_"How did you know about this?" I asked._

_Riku shrugged. "I happened to read about it while flipping the pages of some book back at the village chief's library."_

_"That's so cool! Three stars, each one representing one of us!" Kairi brought our hands, which were clutched tightly in hers up against the sky, and mashed it together, so that now both her hands were clutching Riku's and mine in one big bundle. "And I shall be the brightest one!" she giggled._

_A few moments of comfortable silence passed._

_"Friends forever," she added, her eyes glistening under the pale moonlight._

_I heard Riku and myself echoing after her, and the grip on our hands tightened._

***

Coming back to reality, I gaze up at the Orion's belt, and sigh again. This is really unbecoming of me. To be so depressed. I must steel myself. I must end this journey.

I must bring Riku and Kairi back.

"Never, Riku! I'll never let you go!" I shout out loud, surprising myself with the volume of those words. I take a deep breath, steadying myself before continuing, "We'll be back together again, you, me and Kairi. I swear," I say, my mind drifting off to la-la land as I close my eyelids slowly.

_leave the light on_

_I'll never give up on you_

_leave the light on_

_for me too_

_back to me_

_I know that it comes_

_back to me_

_doesn't it scare you_

_your will is not as strong_

_as it used to be_

-- John Mayer, Back to you

THE END.


End file.
